


I want to be yours tonight

by AndalusianSunshine



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathtub Sex, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndalusianSunshine/pseuds/AndalusianSunshine
Summary: When Sergio invites Gerard to watch the Copa Libertadores Final at the Bernabeu with him, their night takes a turn neither of them expected.





	I want to be yours tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during and after the Copa Libertadores Final in December at the Bernabeu. Real Madrid played away at Eibar earlier that day and barely made it back for everyone to watch the match. When i read that some Barcelona players including Gerard were at the match as well, this fic basically started writing itself 😊
> 
> Title taken from _Don't act like a stranger_ by Cathedrals

Sergio arrives at the Bernabeu just as the second half kicks off and with everyone focussed on the match he makes a beeline straight for the buffet, his stomach already growling hungrily. He’s about to reach for a plate when the sudden, heavy touch of a large hand on his shoulder startles him. 

“I almost thought you weren’t gonna make it,” a low voice whispers against his ear and Sergio shivers involuntarily.

“Jesus,” he turns around, his heart almost hammering out of his ribcage. “You scared me half to death.”

Gerard only laughs and pulls him into a quick hug. “It’s good to see you,” he says. “Thanks for inviting me.”

“Anytime,” Sergio grins. “So how’s the match so far?”

“Pretty good,” Gerard answers, his smile quickly turning into a sneer when he notices Sergio’s team-issued hoodie. “Did you really have to wear that?” he groans.

Sergio’s eyes flicker down to the Madrid crest on his chest and he laughs. “I didn’t have time to change. The flight got delayed and i barely made it here as it is.”

Gerard grumbles something under his breath but Sergio ignores him and finishes piling food onto his plate.

They trudge back to the seats together and Sergio feels an unexpected stab of disappointment in his chest when there’s no free seat next to Gerard’s. He settles in the row directly in front of him instead, craning his neck to continue their conversation.

 

The match is more than intense and Sergio gets so caught up in the back and forth that he barely notices Gerard occasionally leaning forward to snatch food off his plate, his chest pressing against Sergio’s shoulders every time he does. It’s only when there are suddenly two warm palms rubbing up and down his arms that he becomes acutely aware of Gerard’s presence behind him.

“What are you doing?” he hisses, tries to ignore how his skin tingles from Gerard’s touch.

“You’re shivering and it’s distracting me.”

“Deal with it,” Sergio rolls his eyes. “I’m freezing.”

“It’s not even that cold in here,” Gerard answers and withdraws his hands, starts playing with the hood of Sergio’s sweater instead. Sergio misses the warmth of his touch immediately.

“They ran out of hot water in the dressing room,” Sergio explains, feels another shiver run through his body at the unpleasant memory. “I had to take a cold shower.”

Gerard laughs. “Did you take too long again?” 

“I didn't,” Sergio huffs. “Why does everyone always think it takes me forever to shower?”

“You’re forgetting that we used to share a dressing room,” Gerard tugs on Sergio’s hood playfully, a teasing edge to his voice. “I know exactly how long you take in the shower.”

Sergio resists the urge to stick his tongue out at Gerard and he’s just about to make a witty remark when a splash of cold liquid lands on his chest, immediately seeping through his clothes. He looks up to find Jordi standing over him, two empty wine glasses in his hands.

“Seriously,” he groans, weakly tugging on the soaked fabric of his hoodie.

“I’m sorry. I tripped,” Jordi tries for contrite but Sergio can clearly see the mirth sparkling in his eyes, the smile tugging mercilessly at the corners of his mouth. 

“I’m sure you are,” he grins and pulls down the zipper, wriggling out of the wet garment with some difficulty. He throws it over the armrest of his seat, a glance down at his shirt confirming that the wine already soaked all the way through to his shirt as well, the damp cotton now sticking uncomfortably to his chest.

He looks around for something to wipe the red stain off, only noticing that Gerard took off his own hoodie when it’s suddenly thrust in his face. 

“What are you doing?” he asks, a frown creasing his brows.

“Here, put this on,” Gerard waves his hoodie around in front of his nose until Sergio swats his arm away.

“Stop it,” he hisses, eying the black bundle of fabric cautiously. “I’m not gonna fall for your tricks this easily.”

“Don’t be difficult,” Gerard rolls his eyes. “I’m just trying to be nice. You can’t sit around in a wet shirt for the rest of the night. You’re gonna catch a cold.”

“Whatever,” Sergio mumbles and he’s still not entirely convinced there isn’t some ulterior motif to the suspiciously helpful offer, but he’s already feeling the cold seep into his bones and he really doesn’t have any other choice if he doesn’t want to freeze to death.

Still a little hesitant he reaches for the hoodie. “Thanks,” he mutters and excuses himself to the bathroom to clean himself up.

 

He strips out of his shirt quickly and grabs a bunch of paper towels, tries to clean off his chest as best as he can before he slips into Gerard’s hoodie. It’s at least three sizes too big and the sleeves are falling all the way over his hands but it’s dry and warm and incredibly soft on his skin.

 

On the way back to his box he runs into Lucas who of course immediately notices.

“What the hell are you wearing?” he asks, grinning down at Sergio’s appearance.

“Jordi spilled wine on me,” Sergio explains. “Geri gave me his hoodie.”

Lucas nods, but Sergio doesn’t like the mischievous gleam in his eyes. “So, what’s going on with you and Piqué?”

Sergio busies himself with rolling up his sleeves, fixes his hair in the reflection of the window. “What are you talking about?”

“He couldn’t keep his hands off you all night and now you’re wearing his clothes,” Lucas gives him a knowing look and Sergio is suddenly acutely aware of how much the hoodie smells like Gerard perfume.

“There’s nothing going on,” he says, laughs a bit nervously and now that he thinks about it, Gerard has been awfully touchy all evening. Not that he really minded. 

 

When he finally makes it back the seat next to Gerard is empty. “What’s the score?” he asks as he drops down next to him. 

“They just equalized.”

Sergio makes an annoyed sound. “Of course they would score when i’m gone.”

Gerard chuckles and turns towards him, taking in his appearance with an appreciative glint in his eyes. “Much better,” he grins and plucks a lint off of Sergio’s sleeve.

“Of course, you’d say that,” Sergio laughs and leans over to steal Gerard’s drink. “You think it’s gonna go to extra time?”

Gerard shrugs. “No idea. I wouldn’t mind though.”

“Yeah,” Sergio nods, his gaze drifting back to the match when a free kick is called. “It’s fun to watch.”

“Unlike your match earlier,” Gerard mocks and earns himself a playful shove from Sergio.

“Watch it,” he laughs, but the sound gets stuck in his throat when Gerard suddenly slides his fingers into his hair. “What are you doing?” he gasps.

“You should wear it like this more often,” Gerard says quietly, tugging on the short strands now, blunt fingernails scraping lightly over his scalp, “It looks much nicer without so much product in it.”

Sergio bites his lip so he doesn’t make any embarrassing sounds, barely manages to keep his eyelids from fluttering closed with how good it feels. “Will you stop,” he says helplessly. “You’re messing up my hair,” he shifts in his seat, pretends he isn’t half-hard just from Gerard playing with his hair. 

“Messed up hair looks much nicer,” Gerard declares solemnly, his thumb now rubbing along the nape of Sergio’s neck.

“Sure,” Sergio laughs and finally manages to gather enough strength to squirm away from Gerard’s teasing touch. He leans over, prepared to retaliate, intent on stealing Gerard’s beanie off his head and showing him just how ridiculous messy hair really looks, but suddenly they’re impossibly close and Sergio feels himself drowning in Gerard’s eyes. Around them the roar of the crowd fades into the distance, Sergio’s gaze drifting down to Gerard’s lips, so soft and full, so inviting. He leans even closer, his breath catching in his throat when Gerard’s hand suddenly lands on his thigh, his palm hot even through the thick fabric of his pants. 

“Get a room.” They jump apart at the sound of Jordi’s cheerful voice, red-faced and embarrassed, unable to look at each other. 

Sergio clears his throat, tries to chase away the entirely inappropriate thoughts running through his mind, but Gerard’s hand is still on his knee, thumb tracing patterns on his covered skin and his heart won’t stop pounding in his chest.

“Idiot,” Gerard mumbles with a grin in his voice and flips off Jordi.

Sergio laughs softly. He barely dares to look up at Gerard, but when he finally does, he thinks he sees regret flicker in his eyes. 

They focus on the match after that and soon they’re both captivated by the teams on the pitch fighting to avoid extra time, but Gerard’s hand remains on his thigh the entire time and he’s pretty sure he isn’t imagining Gerard scooting even closer, just enough that their arms keep brushing every time one of them moves. 

“When’s your flight home?” he asks just when extra time begins, mostly to distract himself from how his skin is burning from Gerard’s touch.

“Tomorrow.”

Sergio gnaws on his bottom lip, down on the pitch a Boca player is getting send off, but he really couldn’t care less. “You wanna come over to my place after this?” he asks, the offer more than clear in his voice. His stomach twists nervously.

“Sure,” Gerard answers without an ounce of hesitation.

 

When the match finally ends Sergio all but jumps out of his seat. “Come on, i know a shortcut out of here,” he says eagerly and it takes all of his self control not to grab Gerard’s wrist and drag him along.

They hastily say there goodbyes and then they’re on their way down small flights of stairs, rushing through secret corridors until they finally reach the parking garage and Sergio just wants to press Gerard against the nearest wall and kiss him senseless.

He breathes a sigh of relief when they finally reach his car. He fumbles for his keys and almost drops them when Gerard suddenly steps up behind him, hands gripping tight on his waist. “Hurry,” he whispers, voice low and seductive against his ear and Sergio just wants to push his hips out, grind himself back against Gerard and see if he’s just as tormented by lust as he is.

“Get in,” he commands when he finally manages to unlock the car, eyes hungrily following Gerard as he rushes to the passenger side. And the doors have barely fallen shut, when Sergio is janked down, Gerard’s lips capturing his in a searing kiss and he offers no resistance whatsoever. It’s what he’s longed for ever since Gerard’s fingers had ended up in his hair.

He makes a small, needy sound in the back of his throat and Gerard’s tongue pushes even deeper, plundering his mouth hungrily and if it wasn’t for the gearshift separating them, he’d crawl into Gerard’s lap and never move from there ever again.

He rips his mouth away, panting heavily, Gerard is looking at him like he wants to devour him whole and he wishes he could just drag him into the backseat and rub against him until they both forget their names, but even with the tinted windows it’s far too risky.

“Let’s get out of here,” he groans and presses the ignition, the car roaring to life under them.

 

The drive to his house somehow passes by in a blurr. One second he’s pulling into his driveway, the next Gerard has him pressed against his front door, impatient fingers tugging on the zipper of his borrowed hoodie.

He moans when Gerard’s fingers push under the fabric and graze over his naked skin, tracing along the dips and groves of his stomach, when his mouth drags down his chest and closes around one of his nipples, teeth scraping over the sensitive bud. With a groan he pulls Gerard’s beanie off his head and threads his hand into his hair, holding him against his chest as his knees go weak under the onslaught of Gerard’s skillful tongue.

When Gerard eventually pulls away his eyes are dark and his lips swollen and Sergio can feel his erection press against his thigh. “Why’d you stop?” he pants.

“You smell like a winery,” Gerard laughs, sounding deliciously out of breath. 

Sergio groans weakly. “I should probably take a shower.”

“Want some company?” 

Sergio shivers at the hungry gleam in Gerard’s eyes. “Please.”

 

They’re halfway up the stairs when Gerard suddenly tugs on the hem of his hoodie. “Take this off,” he orders and he’s already doing it himself, sliding it down Sergio’s arms and tossing it carelessly on the floor. “Much better,” he mumbles and presses his lips to the lion tattoo on Sergio’s left shoulder. 

Sergio gasps, almost missing a step when Gerard starts kissing down the colorful lines on his back, open-mouthed and wet. He arches his hips and rubs himself against the thick length of Gerard’s erection, rests his head against Gerard’s shoulder.

“We better get upstairs,” he pleads.

“Not yet,” Gerard shakes his head against Sergio’s back, trails his tongue down the bumps of his spine. “I’m not done with you yet,” he groans and slides his hand down the front of Sergio’s pants, palms him through his underwear.

“Come on,” Sergio moans and bucks into Gerard’s palm. “You can do whatever you want to me in the shower.”

Gerard gives him another hard tug before he withdraws his hand. “Deal.”

 

“What are you looking at?” Sergio asks, when he’s finished toeing off his shoes and socks and Gerard is still fully dressed, staring into space with a far away look in your eyes.

“Your bathtub.”

“You wanna take a bubble bath instead?” Sergio jokes, but now his head is suddenly filled with images of Gerard and him naked, wet bodies covered in bubbles and glistening, sliding against each other sensually.

“Why not?” Gerard shrugs, eyes dark and inviting and Sergio swallows thickly. He gives a small nod and strides over to the tub, closes the drain and grabs the first bottle in his reach, squeezing a generous amount of pink liquid into the steaming hot water, the scent of roses quickly filling the air.

“You want candles too?” Sergio chuckles, but the sound dies in his throat when he turns and finds Gerard standing there in only his underwear, the outline of his straining erection clearly visible beneath the thin cotton. He makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat and rushes towards Gerard, arms slinging around his neck as he comes up on tiptoes, his tongue greedily pushing into his mouth. Gerard groans and hauls him closer, only fumbling for a bit before he manages to undo Sergio’s pants, pushing them off together with his underwear.

Sergio hurries to step out of them and their kiss grows even more fierce then, bodies rubbing together, hands running over every inch of skin they can reach. 

 

“How long until the tub is filled?” Gerard asks when they eventually pull apart.

“A while.” Sergio rubs himself against Gerard’s thigh, feels the skin become damp with his precum. 

“Any idea how we could pass the time?” Gerard’s smirk is filthy and Sergio shudders when he feels Gerard’s hand press lightly against the back of his head.

“Yeah,” he chuckles brokenly and hooks his fingers into the waistband of Gerard’s underwear, takes the soft fabric with him as he sinks to his knees. Gerard’s erection bobs free and Sergio’s mouth waters at the sheer size of him. He takes him in hand gently, trailing his fingers over the silky skin and listens to Gerard’s breathing become irregular. He traces the veins until there’s precum beading at the slit and he feels impossibly turned on just thinking about how big Gerard is going to feel inside of him.

He never breaks eye contact as he takes him into his mouth, lips wrapping tight around the thick flesh and he barely manages to swallow half of him before he feels himself gag. He swirls his tongue around the head instead, picking up the slack with his hand. He hollows his throat and sucks him deeper and it doesn’t take long until Gerard’s breathing turns ragged, gravelly moans spilling from deep inside of him. 

“Sergio, stop,” Gerard desperately tugs on his hair, trying to keep him still.

Sergio pulls off with a pout and turns towards the tub. The water line is almost up to the edge, so he scrambles to his feet and hurries to turn it off. 

“It smells good,” Gerard appears by his side, hand sliding loosely around his waist, stroking over his hip bone with the pad of his thumb.

Sergio laughs breathlessly and digs around in the drawer under the sink. “Here, put this on,” he tosses Gerard a condom, watches hungrily as he fumbles with the foil and rolls it down his shaft. He squirts some lube on his hand and slicks up Gerard’s length.

“Come here,” Gerard commands and wraps his arm around Sergio’s waist, drags him against his body, his dick bumping against Sergio’s stomach. 

Sergio blinks up at him with dark eyes. “You really like ordering me around, do you?” 

“I do,” Gerard grins, hands drifting down to the swell of Sergio’s ass, roughly groping the supple flesh. “You got to boss me around on the pitch long enough, now it’s my turn,” he whispers, voice low and husky, slick with promises.

Sergio shudders. “I’m fine with that,” he admits and his voice already has a breathless quality to it. 

“Where’s the lube?” Gerard asks and drags his index over Sergio’s opening. 

“Don’t need it,” Sergio answers, arching into the teasing touch.

“Don’t you need to be prepped?” Gerard gasps.

Sergio shakes his head, feels a faint blush creep up his neck. “I like it when it hurts.” 

He cries out when Gerard suddenly spears a finger into him.

“Like this?” Gerard teases and flicks his nail over the tight bundle of nerves.

“Yes,” Sergio’s head lolls onto Gerard’s shoulder. “More,” he begs brokenly, but Gerard is already withdrawing is finger and Sergio feels empty.

“Not like this,” Gerard gives him a light slap. “Get in.”

 

By the time they’ve finally settled in the tub, Gerard with his back against the edge and Sergio perched in his lap, there’s already a sizeable puddle of water on the floor.

“This is not gonna end well,” Gerard laughs as more water sloshes out of the tub, but then Sergio rocks forward, grinding their dicks together and Gerard forgets all about puddles and water and anything except Sergio’s naked body writhing on top of him.

“You’d rather stop?” Sergio asks playfully, hand wrapping around Gerard’s length and lining himself up, nudging the head of him against his opening.

“God no,” Gerard’s nails dig into Sergio’s waist.

“Good,” Sergio sinks down on Gerard slowly, taking him inch by inch, biting down hard on his bottom lip to keep from crying out but Gerard can see it in his dark eyes and the lustful curl of his lips, in the way his dick is curving against his stomach and dripping already, that he’s enjoying every bit of the pain of being stretched. When he finally settles in Gerard’s lap with a deep satisfied groan, Gerard can’t help but drive up deep into him.

“Fuck, you’re big,” Sergio grunts and presses against Gerard’s chest, licks along the damp skin of his neck.

Gerard nibbles on his earlobe. “But you love it,” he whispers hoarsely and ruts up into Sergio.

Sergio chuckles. “Maybe,“ he leans back and grinds down hard on Gerard’s dick, gives himself a couple of loose strokes before he braces his hands on the edges of the tub for more leverage.

“Are you sure that’s good for your shoulder?” Gerard asks breathlessly.

“What’s wrong with my shoulder?” Sergio replies as he begins to move himself up and down Gerard’s shaft, steadily increasing the pace until Gerard has to grip his hips to slow him down. There’s water splashing everywhere.

“I thought you injured a tendon or something,” Gerard pants because Sergio won’t stop bouncing up and down on him, his dick smearing precum all over Gerard’s chest.

“And where’d you get that information from?” Sergio’s voice cracks when Gerard shoves into him again and he feels so impossibly full, stretched to the edge of pain, sparks of it tingling mercilessly through his body. It makes him want to be taken even harder.

“Internet,” Gerard chokes out.

“You really should stop reading gossip rags about me,” Sergio moans hoarsely and he already knows he won’t last, because Gerard feels too fucking good, the way he’s holding him down.

“Just stop talking,” Gerard grits out and leans forward to lap at the water on Sergio’s chest, tongue curling over the cluster of freckles there.

Sergio moans when he feels the sharp drag of teeth on his nipple, wet lips closing around the stiff bud and sucking unforgivingly. His hips jerk and his rhythm speeds up, pushing down harder, deeper, hungrily seaking his release. He wriggles a little to the left, a throaty groan falling from his lips when he finally hits his prostate full on, jolts of electricity shooting up his spine. 

The water ripples teasingly around his throbbing dick and Gerard already looks wrecked beneath him, eyes hooded and jaw slack, hands holding on to Sergio’s waist as he slams himself up and down his stiff length and it’s almost enough, the way Gerard keeps impaling him, making him burn and ache and pushing up deep into him every time he grinds down into his lap.

He wraps his arms around Gerard’s neck and presses their lips together, a satisfied sigh escaping him when their chests press together. He rocks against him tightly, biting at Gerard’s mouth until he gives in and kisses him back, open-mouthed and frantic and he could very well come like this, but then Gerard holds him down in his lap, nails digging into the tender skin of his hips, almost breaking skin. “Turn over,” he grunts and nudges him off. 

Sergio whines when Gerard’s dick suddenly slips out of him, leaving him empty and gaping open and he almost slips in his haste to turn over, only Gerard’s hands on his waist keeping him from splashing into the water as he scrambles to get on his knees. He braces his hands on the edge and arches his back, water dripping off his straining muscles. 

“God, you look…,” Gerard’s voice sounds wrecked and he can’t resist teasing him for a few short moments, dragging his thumb down his crack and pushing into him shallowly before he replaces the digit with his dick, thrusting in without warning, without stopping and Sergio sighs happily when he’s finally filled again.

And he wants to tell Gerard how good it feels, how it hurts just the right amount to make stars explode behind his eyelids, but all he can do is moan brokenly, his breath being punched out of him in harsh, erratic pants every time Gerard rams into him. His arms shake and he can barely keep himself upright anymore, his dick bobbing between his legs, aching and swollen, begging to be touched.

“Please,” he chokes out, fingers curling against the hard edges of the tub, nails scratching helplessly at the cold porcelain. “I need….”

“Please what?” Gerard’s hands tighten around Sergio’s waist. “Tell me.”

“Touch me,” Sergio arches against Gerard so hard that his hands slip and he almost tumbles into the water if it wasn’t for Gerard’s arm winding around him and holding him upright, the sudden change of angle pushing Gerard right into his sweet spot and he whimpers when finally a warm palm wraps around him, tugging on him firmly.

It only takes a couple of strokes until he calls out Gerard’s name, his cum dripping over Gerard’s fist and into the water as his orgasm shudders through him and he faintly feels Gerard go still behind him, following him over the edge with a quiet grunt.

“Fuck,” a rough laugh escapes him as he slumps against Gerard, desperately panting for breath. 

“We should have done this a lot sooner,” Gerard presses a kiss to Sergio’s damp hair, drags his lips along the tattoo on his neck. “You feel amazing.”

Sergio hums in agreement, snuggling against Gerard’s chest and he wouldn’t mind staying in the tub for the rest of the night, with Gerard inside of him, but his legs are starting to cramp and the water is slowly turning cold.

 

His legs are still shaky when they finally climb out of the tub and he almost slips on the wet floor, only barely managing to steady himself on the edge. “This is a mess,” he chuckles, his gaze wandering over the various puddles covering the bathroom floor.

Gerard laughs and throws him a towel. “Did you really expect anything else?” 

“Not really,” Sergio grins and wraps himself in the soft cotton. He yawns tiredly. “You staying over?” he asks, all too aware of the uncertainty suddenly written all across Gerard’s face, of the knot twisting in his own stomach.

“Do you want me to?”

“Sure,” Sergio shrugs casually, but his heart is racing in his chest, the tension inside him only easing up when Gerard nods in agreement.

 

They’re barely inside Sergio’s spacious bedroom when Gerard’s stomach grumbles loudly.

“Someone’s hungry,” Sergio chuckles and throws himself on the bed, bounces a bit on the mattress before he snuggles into the pillows.

“You have no idea,” Gerard groans. “You got any food around?” he asks, lingering at the foot of the bed.

Sergio makes a vague gesture with his hands. “I’m sure there’s something in the kitchen.” When Gerard only stares at him questioningly, he adds. “Down the stairs, second door on the left.”

“What? You expect me to get it myself?”

Sergio stretches languidly. “Well, i’m not getting up again.” 

“Lazy fucker,” Gerard laughs.

Sergio blows him a kiss. “It’s entirely your fault,” he smirks. “You wore me out.”

Gerard shakes his head in amusement. “Fine. I’ll be right back,” and he’s already halfway out the door when he stops in his tracks and turns back, snatches Sergio’s towel from his hips and tosses it into a corner.

“What was that for?” Sergio protests, but makes no attempt at covering himself.

“If i’m gonna get you food, you better be waiting naked for me,” he grins, gaze hungrily raking over Sergio’s toned body. “I need incentive to come back.”

“Fair enough,” Sergio smirks. “But i’m not putting out again tonight,’ he smiles softly as he listens to Gerard’s chuckles fading into the distance.

 

He’s almost dozed off, when Gerard finally comes back, carrying a large plastic box. “What took you so long?”

Gerard gives a displeased grunt. “You’re fridge is depressing, man. How in the world do you feed yourself?”

“I go out most of the time,” Sergio shrugs. “Did you find anything?”

“Only this,” Gerard holds up the box with a frown.

“What the hell is that?”

“You tell me. It was in your fridge.”

Sergio frowns. “Probably something my Mom brought over.”

“What are you? Fifteen?” Gerard laughs. “I can’t believe your mother still brings you food.” 

“Whatever,” Sergio sticks his tongue out at Gerard. “I like her cooking. You wanna feed me instead?”

“God no.”

“See,” Sergio rolls onto his side and doesn’t miss the hungry look in Gerard’s eyes as his gaze travels down his naked body. “You gonna share?” he asks and crawls under the covers, back resting against the headboard.

“Depends on what you’re offering,” Gerard leers at him.

Sergio laughs. “Tomorrow. I’m tired.”

“Boring,” Gerard climbs into bed mirroring Sergio’s posture, props a pillow behind his back and puts the box of vegetables between them.

Their eyes meet and Gerard suddenly looks weary. “Don’t you think we should talk about what happened earlier?”

Sergio reaches for a carrot. “I’d rather talk about why you forgot to bring vegetable dip from the kitchen.”

Gerard frowns. “Can’t you be serious for one minute?”

Sergio groans. “Do we really have to do this now? I’m dead tired and starving.”

Gerard shrugs. “I guess not?” His voice sounds uncertain and Sergio feels guilt twist in his stomach.

“We’ll talk tomorrow, i promise” he reassures and snuggles into Gerard’s arms, head resting comfortably on his chest. “Wanna see if there’s anything good on Netflix.”

Gerard nods and Sergio wonders if he’s only imagining the relieved sigh and the soft kiss to his hairline.

 

Sergio hums happily when he wakes to the sunlight falling through the window and they’re even more entangled now, legs intertwined and bodies draped all over each other. He chuckles quietly when he realizes his hand is resting low on Gerard’s stomach, barely an inch above his groin. Wriggling downwards, he lets his fingers brush against his length, gently grazing over the velvet soft skin before he wraps his hand around him, stroking him until he feels him harden in his palm, until Gerard stirs awake with a soft gasp, moaning low as he bucks up into Sergio’s fist.

“Good morning,” Sergio mumbles and nuzzles his face against Gerard’s neck.

“Morning,” Gerard’s voice is raspy from sleep and arousal and it sends a pleasant shiver down Sergio’s spine. He sucks on the tender skin of Gerard’s neck, wonders if he could get away with leaving a mark, but comes to his senses just in time, trailing his lips down and across his collarbone instead, tongue dipping into the hollow of his throat. He runs his hands up Gerard’s sides and over the bumps of his ribs.

“Sergio stop, you’re tickling me” Gerard protests breathlessly, stilling Sergio’s questing hands with some difficulty. 

“Your turn now,” Sergio’s grin turns filthy. “Roll over,” he orders, voice already hoarse. 

A soft groan escapes Gerard and he eagerly rolls onto his stomach. “Have your way with me then,” he teases and Sergio scrambles to straddle him, settling down on the back of his thighs, hands running reverently across the wide expanse of Gerard’s back.

“Have you ever thought about getting a tattoo?” he asks quietly, tracing random patterns on the pale skin in front of him.

Gerard laughs. “You’ve got enough for the both of us.”

Sergio presses a lingering kiss to the top of Gerard’s spine. “Too bad,” he breathes against the sleep-soft skin. “It would look so good on you,” and he can’t get enough of how silky it feels underneath his fingertips, how it still faintly smells like the shower gel they used last night. He slowly kisses down Gerard’s back, his tongue leaving behind wet trails and raising goosebumps in its wake, hands caressing where his mouth can’t reach. He shifts to adjust his position when he can’t reach lower anymore, lying himself across Gerard’s legs and it feels delicious how he’s writhing underneath him, the soft moans escaping him every time Sergio laps over an especially sensitive spot and he wants to commit all of them to memory, wants to lick them over and over again until nothing else matters anymore but Gerard’s labored breathing and the erratic thud of his heart. 

When he finally reaches the swell of Gerard’s ass they’re both panting heavily and he’s leaking all over Gerard’s leg.

“God, will you stop teasing,” Gerard’s voice sounds wrecked and Sergio’s control is already precariously close to slipping.

“Geri,” he groans, unable to say much more, his lips hovering above the small of Gerard’s back, tongue dipping into the shallow dips there as he desperately tries to slow his racing heart and he’s never wanted anyone this much before. He drags his tongue down the cleft of Gerard’s ass, not slowing down until he reaches his puckered opening, licking teasingly around the edge.

“Can i?” he asks quietly, prodding gently at the tight muscle with the tip of his tongue.

“Yes,” Gerard’s face drops into the pillows. “Please.”

Sergio moans and he barely manages to bit back the words of affection that have been buried deep inside of him for so long. He rubs his beard against the sensitive skin of Gerard’s ass, teasing him for a while with kittenish licks to his rim before he buries his face where Gerard wants him the most and spears his tongue into him. 

He presses his hips into the mattress, desperate for friction and the noises spilling from Gerard’s throat as he licks into him really shouldn’t be turning him on this much, shouldn’t be pushing him towards the edge with dizzying speed.

He’s about to add a finger alongside his tongue when Gerard suddenly bucks him off, his movements desperate. “Hurry up already,” he groans and rolls onto his back, spreads his legs in silent invitation.

“Oh, fuck,” Sergio’s throat goes dry at the sight of Gerard offering himself so willingly and he scrambles off the bed to fetch a condom. He rummages around in his nightstand and he barely notices how half his stuff ends up on the floor, a surge of relief washing through him when his fingers close around the small paper box.

“Fucking finally,’ he mumbles and fiddles with the slippery foil package.

“What’s taking you so long?” There’s a desperate edge to Gerard’s voice and Sergio can’t get the condom on fast enough. He sheathes himself with shaky fingers, his dick achingly hard and throbbing for release and he can barely concentrate on the simple movement with how fucking good Gerard looks naked on his sheets, stroking himself lazily as he waits for Sergio to join him.

He crawls back on the bed and between Gerard’s splayed legs, lining himself up with trembling hands, his breathing ragged as he sinks into Gerard, almost passing out at how suffocatingly tight he is, how perfectly he’s clamping down around him and it takes all of his self control to take it slow and not thrust in to the hilt. 

It feels like forever until he finally bottoms out, a harsh moan tumbling from his lips when their bodies are finally joined completely.

“You feel so good,” he confesses, his voice nothing more than a needy growl as he leans forward and blankets Gerard with the bulk of his body, settling his full weight on top of him with a content sigh. “I can’t get enough of you.”

Gerard’s legs wrap around his waist and suddenly it feels like there’s not a single inch between them, no air left to breathe as they rock against each other, barely moving and hands hungrily seeking each other, fingers intertwining beside their sweat-slicked bodies. Sergio buries his face against Gerard’s neck with a helpless moan and he’s already so miserably close, a desperation to have Gerard all for himself clawing at his skin.

“Geri,” Sergio’s voice cracks and he feels himself drown in the crystal blue of Gerard’s eyes. “Let me take the condom off,” he begs, his rhythm faltering, hips jerking erratically. “Let me come inside you …please, I need to feel you...” 

“Fuck,” Gerard drags Sergio down into a feverish kiss. “Yes,” he pants against Sergio’s swollen lips. “God, yes. Do it,” but Sergio never even gets the chance to withdraw, Gerard’s legs around his waist holding him in an iron grip as he suddenly goes still beneath him, his expression twisting into one of pure pleasure as he spills hotly between them and just the thought of making Gerard come untouched pushes Sergio over the edge as well, moans almost turning into sobs as his orgasm wrecks through him and steals his breath away.

 

They lie against each other for a long time afterwards, faces only inches apart, their noses almost touching while they fight for air. Sergio gently runs his fingers through Gerard’s hair, playing with the soft strands. 

“Fuck, that was…,” he shyly smiles against Gerard’s mouth, blushing a bit because he has no words for how he’s feeling inside and he absolutely can’t resist nipping on Gerard’s bottom lip, enjoying the scratch of his beard and reveling in the grin that spreads across Gerard’s face at the gesture and really he just wants to keep him in his bed forever.

“I guess it was alright,” Gerard teases and slaps him gently. Sergio doesn’t miss how his hand lingers on his ass.

“Just alright?” Sergio pouts playfully before he presses a quick kiss to Gerard’s lips. 

“What? You want a performance review now?” Gerard laughs. “Stop fishing for compliments.”

“You’re an ass,” Sergio chuckles and rolls over to discard the condom, tosses it carelessly towards the wastebin.

“Maybe,” Gerard nudges Sergio in the side. “But how about some breakfast now?”

Sergio groans and lets his head fall against Gerard’s chest. “ How are you always hungry?”

Gerard plays with Sergio’s hair. “How are you not?” 

“Fine,” Sergio grumbles and pushes himself off of Gerard. “I’ll make you breakfast, but don’t expect anything fancy.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Gerard laughs and wipes himself off with the sheets before he follows Sergio into his closet. “You got anything to wear for me?” 

“Sure,” Sergio nods, digging through his drawers for a clean pair of underwear and a t-shirt. “How about this?” He holds up a bright pink t-shirt with flowers on it and cackles when Gerard shudders visibly.

“Don’t you have anything a normal person would wear?” 

“You’re boring,” Sergio pouts but eventually hands over a pair of grey shorts and a plain white t-shirt that are just big enough to fit Gerard reasonably well. 

 

They trudge to the kitchen together and Sergio can barely keep his hands to himself with how good Gerard looks in his clothes, skin flushed and hair a mess and there’s uncontrollable happiness bubbling in his chest that Gerard is still here, still in his house. 

“What do you wanna eat?” he asks and laughs when Gerard heads straight for the coffee machine.

“Surprise me,” Gerard answers absentmindedly, his gaze travelling across the length of the kitchen. “Where are your coffee mugs?” 

“Last cupboard on the right,” Sergio says and rummages through the fridge until he finds a carton of eggs, sets it on the counter before he starts slicing tomatoes. He’s just finished putting bread into the toaster when Gerard hands him a mug.

“Thanks,” Sergio blows air on the steaming liquid before he takes a careful sip. He jumps onto the counter and studies Gerard, tries to hide his happy grin behind the rim of his mug.

“Sergio…,” Gerard starts and Sergio feels his stomach twist.

“Can we not do this now?”

“We have to talk about what happened eventually,” Gerard huffs out an annoyed breath. “Why are you so intent on avoiding it?” he presses on and God, why won’t he let Sergio enjoy this for just a little while long, at least until they’re done with breakfast.

He turns around with a heavy sigh. “Because you’re gonna say it was a one time thing and leave and we’ll never talk about it ever again,” he pauses to take a shaky breath. “And i don’t want it.”

“So what is it that you want?” Gerard asks so quietly Sergio barely hears.

“I don’t really know, but…,” they both jump when the bread suddenly pops out of the toaster. “Shit,” Sergio nervously runs his fingers through his uncombed hair. “All I know is that i don’t want this to be just a one night stand,” he confesses. “I want more.”

“You mean like an actual relationship?”

Sergio nods, a faint blush creeping up his neck. “Something like that. And I know this makes no sense and we’d probably kill each other half the time, but i haven’t wanted anyone as much as you in a long time.” His heart pounds nervously in his chest and he feels like he might throw up any second but the look in Gerard’s eyes makes him treacherously hopeful.

“You know,” Gerard studies him for a while before he finally moves closer, hands coming to rest on Sergio’s thighs. “If i’d only wanted you for sex i would have already left last night.”

“Oh,” Sergio mumbles, not really sure what to say. He stares down at Gerard’s fingers idly tracing along his tattoos. “Does that mean..?”

“That i want more too? That for some inexplicable reason i actually like you?” Gerard chuckles. “Yeah, it does.”

“You’re an idiot,” Sergio grins and tugs on Gerard’s sleeve until he moves closer, presses a soft kiss to his lips. “I’d take you to dinner and a movie tonight, but i don’t think it would go over well with the press,” he grins, still a little shaken by Gerard actually returning his feelings.

Gerard laughs. “I think we’ve already moved past the dating stage,” he crowds between Sergio’s spread legs and slings his arms around Sergio’s neck, their lips meeting in another heated kiss.

 

“I like kissing you,” Sergio sighs happily when they eventually pull apart. “You’re good with your mouth.”

“You have no idea,” Gerard’s lips curl into a filthy smirk. “Want me to show you just how good i am with it?”

Sergio laughs, reaching down to adjust himself and scooting closer to Gerard, pressing their bodies more closely together. “When’s your flight home?”

“A little after noon,” Gerard says, more than a tinge of sadness in his voice.

“Cancel it and spend the rest of the day with me?” Sergio asks, eyes hopeful.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Gerard grins and brushes his knuckles over the growing bulge in Sergio’s underwear, leans down to kiss him so thoroughly, Sergio goes weak in the knees. 

“Don’t be a tease,” he moans, leaning back on the counter and watching through hooded eyes how Gerard’s fingers tangle in the waistband of his underwear, taking them with him as he sinks to his knees.

**Author's Note:**

> I live for Kudos and Comments! Don't be shy, i usually don't bite :)


End file.
